Conventional air conditioners in which an outdoor unit and an indoor unit are operated by receiving AC power include a type in which AC power is fed to the outdoor unit and this type of air conditioner is in some cases configured such that two or more indoor units are connected to a single outdoor unit. Additionally, air conditioners have been proposed that restrict feeding of power to the outdoor unit during an operation standby period during which both the outdoor unit and the indoor unit are not operated.
For example, an air conditioner described in Patent Literature 1 achieves the transition of an outdoor unit to a low power consumption mode by separating a main circuit power source section and a sub power source section from a noise filter mounted on the outdoor unit, using a power feeding relay in the main circuit power source section, and providing an outdoor unit control section that opens and closes the power feeding relay and a sub power source that supplies power to the outdoor unit control section.
A power factor correction circuit is described in Patent Literature 2 that includes a rectifier circuit that performs DC conversion on the input voltage and a step-up chopper circuit that provides a voltage greater than the voltage that has undergone DC conversion; the power factor correction circuit is provided with a series circuit of a diode that allows a current to flow from the output of the rectifier circuit toward a smoothing capacitor and an inrush-current limiting resistor, thereby inhibiting an inrush current from flowing when the input voltage is applied.